


you wouldn’t dare

by babyboymark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cake, Coffee Shop, Dare, Eventual Romance, Jeno needs a boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboymark/pseuds/babyboymark
Summary: according to his friends it’s been far too long since jeno got laid and thanks to his inability to back down from a dare, his dry spell might finally be over.





	you wouldn’t dare

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing sexual actually takes place but it’s implied so if you’re not comfortable with that, don’t read. This is a rewrite from another fandom (my own work though)

“Bro, you need to get laid.” Mark says and successfully brings Jeno out of his thoughts.  
   
“No I don't. I get laid plenty.” Jeno replies defensively.  
   
“The characters in your games getting laid doesn't count as you getting laid.” Mark points out and Jeno grumbles under his breath, something along the lines of not everyone being lucky enough to have a boyfriend. “Besides, you've been staring at your piece of cake like you're about to jump it any second now instead of actually eating it.”  
   
“It's a nice looking cake!” Jeno exclaims, just a bit too loudly, and sinks down in his chair as several heads turn in his direction to stare. “Fuck, I really do need to get laid. Even this cake is making me horny.”  
   
“No shit. This is the first time I've managed to get you out of the apartment in like, two weeks.” Mark replies before taking a sip of his coffee. “Have you at least called Doyoung back?”  
   
“No, he's off being a big famous singer. He doesn't have any time for me.” Jeno says with a pout before finally taking a big bite of his cake.  
   
“Don't be an idiot. He's your brother. He wants to-” Mark starts but is cut off by a rather loud moan. “Bro. Did you just moan over your cake?!” He asks Jeno in disbelief.  
   
“Shut up!” Jeno snaps back, his mouth full of chewed up cake and a faint blush on his cheeks. “It's a fucking good cake.”  
   
“Yeah, I could tell. Actually, the entire shop could tell.” Mark says with a smirk before he pulls his phone out of his pocket to snap a photo. “I'm so sending this to Doyoung. And your mum. Jeno, the blushing virgin.”  
   
“Dude, I'm not a virgin. Shut up and hurry, I wanna leave.” Jeno snaps and stuffs the rest of the cake into his mouth while Mark just cackles at him, which, rude.  
   
“We are not going home until you get at least one guy's number.” Mark says and Jeno stares at him in disbelief before he quickly shakes his head no.  
   
“No. No way. I'm not desperate enough to go after Mr Bean over there.” Jeno replies, gesturing to an old man sitting a few tables away by himself. He does look surprisingly identical to Mr Bean.  
   
“Mhm.” Mark hums as he scans the shop before suddenly stopping, a mischievous look on his face. “How about that guy?”  
   
Jeno turns his head around just in time to lock eyes with another pair. His eyes widen when he realizes who it is and quickly turns back to Mark. “Don't look at him!” He hisses.  
   
“I dare you to go ask for his number.” Mark states smugly, knowing that Jeno never backs down from a dare. “I'll buy you take out for a week if you do it.” He continues and Jeno falters his protests. Is free pizza every day for a week worth the humiliation? Yeah, it fucking is. “Only if you actually get the number though.”  
   
“That's not fair! Everyone knows Jaemin's straight. He's gonna think I'm a creep.” Jeno protests and Mark chuckles at him.  
   
“Jaemin, huh? So you know him?”  
   
“Everyone knows him, he's one of the best dancers in the entire school!”  
   
“Just go over there and get his number and then we'll have pizza tonight.”  
   
Jeno stands up with a groan, glaring at Mark the entire time. “I hate you so much.” He says before he stalks off to where Jaemin is sitting by himself, an open laptop in front of him and a half drunk cup of coffee next to it. Shit, he can't do this. He really can't do this. Just as he turns around to go back to Mark and admit defeat, Jaemin spots him.  
   
“Well, fuck it.” He says to himself and takes the last few steps until he's right in front of the other boy. “Hi.”  
   
“Oh..hello?” Jaemin replies with a smile, looking a bit confused.  
   
“I'm Jeno.”  
   
“I know. We go to the same school.”  
   
“Oh, um, cool.”  
   
“So..did you need anything?”  
   
“Just your number.” Jeno says and Jaemin chuckles at his bluntness. “Shit. I mean. Listen, my friend dared me to get your number because apparently I’ve been single too long and actually he’s right, even cakes makes me horny at this point. Anyway, if I do, he'll buy me take out's for a week and like, you wouldn't take free pizza away from me would you? I don't think you're that cruel.”  
   
Jaemin doesn't say anything as he grabs a piece of paper and a pen and starts scribbling on it. When he's done, he holds it out for Jeno to grab, but doesn't let go of it straight away. “You can have it on one condition.”  
   
“Okay..” Jeno says a bit unsure, holding himself back from tugging the piece of paper from Jaemin's grasp. “What is it?”  
   
“You'll share one of those pizza's with me.” Jeno’s eyes widen because holy shit. Did Jaemin just ask him on a date? He meant that like a date, right? He must have.  
   
“Deal.”  
   
“Cool. Text me your address and I'll see you tonight.” Jaemin says and Jeno nods his head before he walks back to where Mark is waiting for him.  
   
“So, how'd it go?”  
   
“You're gonna have to go to Hyck’s tonight. I'm so getting laid.” Jeno replies smugly as he sits back down.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a sequel, leave a comment/kudos. Peace out!
> 
> TWITTER: twitter.com/babyboymarks
> 
> REQUESTS: curiouscat.me/babyboymarks


End file.
